


Seal My Heart and Break My Pride

by atardisonacloud



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atardisonacloud/pseuds/atardisonacloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected vignettes focusing on the young characters in Les Miserables in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal My Heart and Break My Pride

No one could remember exactly who started the group, or when it became a formal "thing". Most credited Enjolras- if nothing else, he was the one who made it an incredibly formal thing by getting enough signatures so that the _Friends of the A. B. C._ could be considered an official student organization on campus and not just the lot of them sitting in the back room of the local coffee bar discussing politics while drinking cheap alcohol until late in the night. In name, the organization was focused on education. In practice they were focused on equality. Combeferre assured them that there was no real difference between the concepts.

Grantaire had no penchant for social justice. Sometimes Enjolras said that he had no penchant for anything, however Enjolras never barred him from attending meetings, which he supposed was fair enough. Most of his friends majored in things like poitical science or law. A few medical and philosophy students- Prouvaire studied creative writing. Grantaire was undecided and he planned to stay that way until forced to choose something or other. Even then he was sure he'd either drop out or pick a major out of a hat and go with that.

Once, just after they'd first met in a history class that Grantaire had mostly slept through, he'd asked Enjolras what his precise goal was and the other young man just insisted, "to make the lives of people better," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Agitatedly he'd pushed his curly gold blond hair out of his eyes- Enjolras forever needed a hair cut but claimed to be too busy to do it whenever someone suggested he got one. One of the first things Grantaire had noticed about Enjolras was that the man seemed to have very little interest in his own well-being, like how he seemed to always wear a slightly threadbare red sweatshirt. Once for Christmas, Cosette- the girl that Marius had been bringing around had given him a new green one as a gift. He'd said thank you but Grantaire was sure he'd never seen him wear it.

"But how do you want to make people's lives better?" Grantaire had asked. It wasn't so much that he cared or that he had a realsuggestion to offer. He just liked to hear Enjolras talk about it and to see the way his eyes lit up when he was passionate about something- and Enjolras seemed to operate on two extremes. He was passionate or he was completely disinterested. Grantaire was fairly sure that he himself fell into the 'completely disinterested' category and almost wondered if that was for the best because if Enjolras was ever as passionate about a single person as he was about the well being of all people, he was pretty sure said person would die.

Grantaire could tell that the question had surprised the other boy. Perhaps he wasn't questioned often."Any way that I can," he finally said, followed by an entire laundry list of events he wanted to work on and invited Grantaire to a rally he planned to attend. At first Grantaire had thought Enjolras was aimless, but then he realized that no, Enjolras was truly fighting for everyone. He'd attended rallys and teach ins for all sorts of people- the poor, women, children, LGBTQ people. Grantaire had seen him collect money to donate to relief funds and the red cross- that had resulted in him helping. 

Once Enjolras had gotten frustrated with him and asked why he always kept showing up in the coffee bar every Friday night- surely he could go to other places with cheaper alcohol and a more raccous party scene. Grantaire had only answered that the company was better there was what he desired. For once seeing Enjolras truly confused had stuck with him and he'd wondered if he had as much effect on the other boy as he had on him.


End file.
